


【授权翻译】My Bloody Valentine 血色情人节

by CoraT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Famine - Freeform, M/M, My Bloody Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Wincest - Freeform, dub-con, horseman - Freeform, non-con, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean感到饥饿，他渴望着Sam的爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】My Bloody Valentine 血色情人节

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Bloody Valentine [in which Dean has a hunger]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184856) by [RockSaltandCherryPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie). 



> 5x14 My Bloody Valentine期间发生的小故事。  
> 一开始他们都以为，这只是一桩普通的有点棘手的案件而已。只是一个星期就能轻松搞定的怪物，可以顺便调节一下心情，缓解一下天启前的压力。能减轻一下他们的负担，让他们更有信心能完成Saving People这项家族事业。嗯，就是那种最典型的猎怪而已。根本就没有人想过情况会变得这么糟糕。  
> 饥荒骑士马上就要骑着黑马降临人间。所到之处，将带来一片……骑士的饥渴如同一个巨大的无底洞，他就是饥荒本身。他的饥渴会渗入空气中，每一丝气息都渗着毒药。
> 
> \------------------------------------  
> 如果喜欢这文的话，能点进原文给作者点个kudos/写个评就再好不过了！哪怕一句简简单单的“I love your work”也是极好滴！

81号高速公路旁边的一家破旅馆里，Dean正在调查着一桩最近着手的案件。这次的死者是一男一女，目前的死因推测是他们互相啃食对方至死。他们本来计划好，在查验尸报告之前，先去拜访死者的亲友。因为他们平时一般都会这样做——毕竟如果确定了不是他们的案件，就不用介入警方的调查了。桌面上的笔记本旁边，一个小小的广告放在Dean面前，上面写道：“情人节优惠——免费香槟。仅限本周。如需房间服务，请拨数字‘9’。”

Dean鄙夷得差点笑出来。没错，这些年来，他一般都会非常享受这种”恋人专属节日”之类的日子。但今年，出于某种原因，他完全提不起半点兴趣。一想到那个见鬼的世界末日，去搞一夜情的那把火也就瞬间熄灭了。

Sam带了一袋外卖快餐回来，向Dean转达着跟受害者室友聊天时收集来的信息。EMF没有显示异常。也没有硫磺。他在Dean前面的小桌子旁坐了下来，解开领带。他说他会自己翻一下档案，然后对Dean说他可以先走。

“什么？”Dean问道，完全无法相信自己的耳朵。

“你先走吧。去好好放松一下（Unleash the Kraken）。”Sam把Dean面前的笔记本电脑拿走，“明天见。”

该死的，他在说什么？他们还有案件没搞定。他们得一起解决。

“我能去哪儿？”

“Dean，今天是情人节，你最爱的节日。记起来了吗？”哦，对哦。“我是说，你以前怎么叫它的？呃，‘单身流浪汉的圣诞节’？”

哦，没错。他以前就是这样，不是吗？这应该是他最喜欢的节日？”我认为我今年并不想这么过罢了。”他转过身背对着Sam，到柜台的冰格中拿出一瓶啤酒。

“所以你是说你不喜欢满是寂寞又饥渴美女的酒吧了？”Sam在他背后问道，语气中带着明显的疑惑。

他把盖子扭开，然后转过身来，手中的啤酒气泡往上冒，发出微弱的嘶嘶声。Sammy眉头紧皱，露出了平时碰到难题的表情。“应该是吧。”Dean把啤酒盖往背后一扔，完全不在乎盖子被扔到了哪。

Sam依然看着他，等着他解释。

“干嘛？”Dean喝了一小口啤酒，然后问道。

“当一只狗不再吃屎的时候——你不觉得有什么不对劲吗。”

什么？没什么不对劲啊。他只不过是想留在这里，一起把案件解决掉，而不是随便出去找个厚唇金发的荡妇回来罢了，有什么不对？他坐回去桌子旁，感觉到Sam的双眼一直盯在他身上。

 

xxx

 

他们现在来到了停尸房，检查受害者的每一块尸块碎片。Dean不理解为什么Sammy连翻别人的肠子都可以这么专心致志，但他没有说话。

“喂，”Dean的手指滑过那个装在塑料袋里的血淋淋的布丁状颤抖着的心脏，看着Sam问道，“要做我的情人吗？”

他喜欢看着Sam反应不过来发呆时，脸完全放空的样子。但很快，他就检查起那个丑陋的心脏，他说上面刻了一些以诺文。

于是他们召唤了他们认识的那个世界上最友善的天使（其实就是随便说说而已）来帮他们解决这案子。

 

这个是丘比特搞的。你也知道，就是那个穿着纸尿片的小天使。至少Castiel一开始说是这样的。

 

两次了。Dean抓到Sam对着一个穿黑色西服的男人发呆两次了。但当Dean问起他这回事，或是委婉地问他出了什么事的时候，Sam总是避而不谈。Sam就是这种人。

他们三个在一家叫做Augustine的餐厅里等丘比特——纠正一下，应该说是小天使——出现。这个地方就像所有年轻情侣专用约会场所一样：那些悬挂着的爱心、蜡烛、玫瑰，还有这里的装修。Sam坐在Dean的对面，穿着他最整齐的一套西装，打折领带，点了一份沙拉（就跟平常一样）。Dean发誓，这小子的食量永远跟兔子差不了多少，但却居然在十五岁之前就长得比他还高还大块。大概秘诀就在这沙拉上。可是Dean实在是讨厌吃沙拉。

女服务生把Dean的汉堡放在他面前时，不小心撞倒了他和Sam旁边的那支粉红色玫瑰。他下意识地伸手，在玫瑰掉到地面之前接住。

她笑得很甜美。“接得太棒了！”

于是Dean把番茄酱倒在汉堡上，Sam把酱汁掺入沙拉里。他做什么事都是永远一副一丝不苟的样子。当Cas在他身旁说话的时候，他的嘴角微微上扬。Sam没有抬头看他。他已经好几分钟没有抬头看他了。等一下，就是那里。不可以。看在上帝的份上，那只是沙拉而已，又不是什么艺术品。根本用不着这么专注吧。

“他来了。”Cas突然冒了一句。

Dean本来想问是谁，但是话还没出口Cas就走掉了，他的问题也跟着一起消失。于是，他转口喊道：“Sam。”

Sam小心地慢慢站起来，四处环顾着餐厅。

“Sam。”Dean又叫了一遍，这次声音大了点。见鬼的，就像他突然在Sam变成隐形人一样。

“干嘛？”Sam终于停了下来，终于他妈的肯看着Dean的眼睛，问道。

“就……先坐下来，行吗？”Dean抓过一根薯条塞进嘴里。

Sam没有动。“什么？Dean，你没听到吗？Cas说那个小天使已经到了。我们得去看看发生什么事。”

Dean摇摇手。“就是说，Cas已经接过这事了。你就……坐下吧。先吃完你的沙拉之类的。”Dean拿起汉堡，咬了一口。Sam盯着他，表情讶异得仿佛看到面条从他耳朵里钻出来了一样。

“Dean，我们来这里不是为了找吃的。我们来这里是办正事的。”

“Sammy，”Dean歪嘴一笑，摇着头，“只顾着工作，不去享受一下人生，这会让人变呆的。”

Sam揉揉双眼，动身离开。”好吧，你继续享受你的汉堡。而我要去帮Cas把那个天使的嘴巴撬开。”说完Sam就走了，绕过桌子直接走到餐厅后面，Dean觉得自己手上的汉堡一下子变得难吃起来。

 

 

 

 

这根本就是白费功夫。丘比特对受害者完全一无所知，案情现在变得越来越扑朔迷离了。又出现了新的受害者。而这次是一个突然患上了夹心奶油狂热症的男人，他一连吃了一百个奶油蛋糕，吃不完就用马桶刷把蛋糕捅进胃里。于是那个相思病理论彻底被推翻了。

 

 

回到旅馆后，Sam又窝在他的笔记本电脑前。继续上网搜集资料。Dean必须确保那小子只是在找资料，而不是上了那种能看到只穿着内裤的女孩坐在摄像头前面的那种聊天网站。毕竟对于这种事你再怎么小心也不为过。但是，这小子最近真的太勤快了点，他在这案件上投入的时间实在太过了。紧皱的眉头快要永远无法舒展开了。他甚至忙得连脱掉西装戒掉领带的时间都没有。

“Sammy，”Dean走到茶几旁边，”先停下来，关掉那玩意。”

Sam抬头看了看，做了个鬼脸，然后那双大大的狗狗眼又转移回那个傻逼显示屏上。

 

“Sammy，”Dean吼出声来，看到Sam还是毫无反应，于是他想也不想直接伸手合上电脑。

“搞什么——Dean。”Sam坐着，仰身靠在椅背上，明显已经累得不想争辩了。

“我说了关掉，”Dean实事求是地说着，然后下意识地伸手抱住Sam，“过来。”他推着Sam的肩膀让他站起来离开座位，把他哄上床。Sam已经很疲倦了，于是乖乖听话，随着Dean放在他肩膀上的手慢慢坐在床边。

“Dean，你到底在搞什——”Sam无动于衷地开口。

Dean没有让他说下去。Sammy已经很累了，他得像平时那样，好好照顾好他弟弟。他要Sam也想让Dean照顾他。于是他对他嘘了几声。”我来给你脱掉衣服，然后让你舒舒服服地上床睡觉，好不好？”

“……Dean？”

“Sammy，我不要听你的。来嘛。”Dean一边哄着，一边解掉弟弟的领带，解开他的衬衫。

“Dean！”Sam拨开Dean的手。“你在干什么？”他现在的声音听起来相当困惑，就这么坐在那里，衬衫扣子解开了两颗，露出底下那一小片光滑的肌肤。他的皮肤总是那么滑滑的，黏黏的。特别是在他压力太大或者是做噩梦的时候。

“Dean？”

这时Dean终于意识到自己的不对劲了。因为他不可能——不，这不可以。他连说都不想说出口。他感到一阵反胃。他不可能被他的弟弟所吸引。

Sammy一直紧紧盯着他等他解释，出于反驳心态，他想说：“什么？我不能碰你了？你这么讨厌我碰你吗？”但这话听起来比他想象中的还要怪异得多，于是他只好把话默默吞下去。

Sam审视着他，试图寻找着什么。也许是在找着某个原因，来解释他为什么表现得就像他们还是小孩子，Sam得让他的大哥帮自己换衣服一样；或者只是一个解释他为什么变得如此怪异的原因。

而这时Cas出现了。他拿着一袋的从白色城堡买来的汉堡，打开了其中一个。这真是见鬼了，天使本来就不应该对人类食物产生食欲。但接着他告诉他们，这个小镇的受害者并不是集体相思病，而是死于欲望。或者可以换句话说，他们是死于由于饥渴所产生的后果，无关饥渴的对象：性、关注、毒品、爱情……这都是饥荒骑士——那个天杀的天启骑士所带来的。现在这情况看上去已经糟得不能再糟了。

于是他们决定，明天一早把那狗娘养的猎杀掉。

 

“Cas，想跟你聊一下。”Dean对着正在往自己嘴里塞下一个汉堡的天使说道。而Sam把自己关在浴室里了。

“怎么了，Dean？“Cas嘴巴嚼着一大块肉说道。

“所以你刚刚说的是，这些人感到饥饿的时候，行为就会变得非常极端吗？然后呢？然后他们就会死吗？”他的声音是一直在颤抖，好不容易把话挤出来。他感到内脏像被什么紧紧抓住，连说话都变得如此困难。

“没错，我就是这个意思。”Cas舔着指头说。

Dean用力擦拭着因为汗水而变得无比油滑的脸。哦，上帝，难道他真的被感染了吗？”他脑袋的确是出了点问题，这是毫无疑问的。他感觉体内有什么东西被释放出来，不受控制了。他必须——该死的，为什么Sam还在浴室里吗？其实这也没什么大不了的，但是他在里面呆的时间长得太过反常，而且里面也没有传出任何水声，他绝对不是在洗澡。哦，Sammy在洗澡…一股稳定的水流里在他的胸口敲出温柔的旋律，把他全身上下都淋湿…

 

好吧。没错。他现在必须——他必须停止想象Sam那湿透的裸体，去想办法杀死饥荒，因为只有这样才能让他停止思考Sam那湿透的裸体。妈的。他在想什么？

“Dean？怎么了？“Cas从他身后问到，语气里的关心没有半点掺假。

Dean回过神来，清了清干渴的嗓子。“没什么。没什么，我没事。嗯。其实，你现在可以离开，随便去哪里过夜也行，去继续你来之前干的事，尝一下麦当劳的双层巨无霸之类。我们明早会追上你的，好吗？”

Cas皱起眉头，而Dean正等着他自动消失。他同意地点点头。最后，一眨眼，天使就消失了。

 

“Sammy？“Dean在浴室门口转了好几次了。”你没事吧？”

他等了好久里面都没有声音，直到最后Dean听到门的那边传来一个微弱的声音。“没什么，Dean。我没事。”

“你在里面呆了很久了，难不成你在打飞机？“Dean傻笑了以下，被自己的话逗笑了。但紧接着脑海中不由自主地浮现出那画面，这真的不再是一个机智的问题了，他必须用力咬着唇，把画面赶出脑中。因为世界上根本就没有人会对自己的兄弟想这些。

“什么？才没有！”Sam在紧闭的门后小声吱唔道。

“不然的话你为什么不出来，让我们大家都睡场好觉？”

“你想睡就自己先睡吧，”Sam说着，语气里带着强硬。“我要洗澡。”

操。洗澡。

“要我陪你一起洗吗？” Dean差点把这句话说出口。把话吞回去的时候还差点咬到舌头。但这几个字已经到了嘴边，像胆汁一样从他的胃里冒着泡，涌上喉咙，在舌根灼烧着，悸动着。他真想——不行，他要吐出来了。就像十分钟前那样。

他强迫自己冷静下来，然后默默上床睡觉，也许明天早上，他就不会这么恶心了——不管是哪种恶心。

于是他躺回床上（直接压在被子上躺着，是单纯只想这么睡还是现在已经有90℉这么热？）他每次因为某种原因无法思考的时候都会这样打断自己的思绪。他们来这里狩猎，以为这只是一个普通的猎杀。他们就这样两个人过来，因为一向如此。因为这就是他一直想要的生活。就只有他跟Sammy两个人在一起。天呐，但那个时候Sam宁愿选择臭恶魔婊子也不选他哥。他还操过她。他的Sammy，他的小书呆，他那狗狗眼的弟弟操过一只恶魔。还可能不止操过一次。他甚至可能一度爱过她。不。不可以。胆汁顺着他的食道往上爬。他努力把它吞回去，拍拍汗湿的额头，擦了擦双眼。

浴室里的水声停了。终于停了。

Sam出来，走进漆黑的房间里，一边用毛巾擦干头发。衣服早就穿好。他关掉浴室的灯，悄悄地上了床。他大概不知道Dean还醒着。但他还是轻松抽出被子盖在身上，转过来背对着Dean。该死的背对。他以前什么时候这样干过了？也许他被Dean的举动吓坏了，连Dean出现在自己的视线里都变得难以忍受。

 

xxx

 

那天晚上，Dean没有合过眼。他一直醒着，倾听着Sam的气息，那么的平稳，这是能让他止住想把自己的肠子吐出来的呕吐感的唯一办法了。

 

饥荒骑士比他们想象中的还要难找得多，而苏福尔斯小镇里几乎每个人都变得越来越饥饿。特别是Cas。也许这正是最让人头疼的地方，因为通常情况下Cas是他们当中最擅长处理这类事情的人才对。或者也可能是因为就像Cas所说的那样，饥荒骑士有一群自己的护卫队。

无论哪个，Dean也完全不在乎。但这更让人觉得诡异。他担忧起自己为什么突然这么不在乎。因为他知道这意味着什么，饥荒完全没有给他留下否认的空间。因为他只在乎一件事，那就是每一秒他和他弟在做什么。

度秒如日，度日如年，他真想把能够用来看着Sam的每一分一秒都尽可能拉长——Sam起床，把睡意从眼里揉掉，伸展着肩膀上因为睡眠而僵硬的肌肉。他甚至会在Sam刷牙的时候徘徊在门前。这不是因为他看Sam看到痴迷成狂，只是他想提醒Sam自己的存在。他也想让Sam回看自己。因为如果Sam不看着他，Dean怎么确定Sam知道自己是爱他的呢？如果Dean不爱他，Sam就永远不可能反过来爱他。毕竟，爱是相互的。

Sam用布沾湿自己的脸，靠在洗手盆上喘着气。

“Sammy，你知道我是爱你的，对吗？”Dean觉得自己有必要说出来。

Sam抬起头，把手放下来，放在洗手盆旁边。他看起来莫名地恼怒。“什么？”

Dean试着把问题揭过去，耸耸肩，假装这不是正在自己脑子里挥洒不去的最大的问题。假装他不怕Sam有可能不回答他。“我的意思是，你懂我的，对吧？你知道我爱你的。”

Sam脸上淌着水，看着前方的镜子上反射的Dean的倒影。“你他妈的到底怎么啦？”Sam问道，接着转过身来想推开Dean走出浴室。

“我不知道，你就不能直接回答我这个问题吗？”Dean说，试着不让自己听起来太咬牙切齿。他怕太强硬的话会把Sam吓跑。

正在旅行包里翻找着衣服的Sam停了下来，抬头看着他。他审视地望着Dean，同时问道：”你怎么了？你该不会是要做什么蠢事吧？”

“什么？没有。快说嘛。我只是想知道而已。”

Sam靠过一点。”你想知道我知不知道你爱我？我当然知道啊。”

“……那你会反过来爱我吗？”终于说出来了。Dean不知道为什么这个问题这么难以启齿，但一旦说出来了这感觉真该死的美妙。就像是终于放下了心头大石。不过，过了很久Sam都没有回答。他一句话都没说。终于，他开口了，但只有两个慌张的字：“什么？”

有那么一瞬间Dean根本不清楚自己他妈的究竟在说什么，他什么时候跟别人谈论过爱情这种话题？但随后Sammy就只是瞪着两只大眼睛直直盯着他，他必须听到Sam的答案。因为Sammy就是他的整个世界。而他更渴望着Sam对他有同样的感觉。而Sam从来没有说出口。

“Sam，我是说真的。求你了，你……你爱我吗……还是不爱？”Dean真希望Sam不要再这样盯着他。就像看着一个精神病人一样。就像他应该被送到一个该死的精神病房。他的神情——夹杂着疑惑和怜悯。

Cas又一次不请自来，而且这次就在Sam想开口回答的时候。Dean把冲到嘴边的几句咒骂吞了回去，只能用力锤着那堵该死的墙。

然后Cas告诉他们，很不幸地是，所有跟饥荒有关的线索都断了。

 

Sam和Cas搜索调查资料，而Dean几乎把所有时间都花在汽车旅馆的浴室里，因为他现在一看到Sam就会无可避免地想起这个事实：当他问Sam爱不爱他的时候，Sam没有回答。而且他也无法忍受看着他对着Cas笑得那么灿烂。他从来没有这样对他笑过。周围的墙逼得越来越近，他觉得自己快要窒息。感觉就像他已经饥饿得不管在喉咙里塞什么都无法满足了。他感到甚至已经到了如果不把嘴巴塞得满满当当就吞不下食物的地步了。

就在Dean开始感到他的皮肤如火烧般灼痛时，他走出浴室，看到Sam趴在小桌子上睡着了，他的头轻轻靠在臂弯里。Cas在他身旁，继续往自己嘴里塞汉堡。

Dean径直走到Sam身边，他想摇醒他，冲他尖叫，求他说——只要说他爱他就好了——但他还是抓住自己停留在半空的手，迅速撤开。他妈的他在搞什么？

Cas从咀嚼中停了一秒，呆呆地看着他。

他应该换个动作，比如说摸摸他的头发吗？就拍拍他的头之类的？好吧，也许他应该这样做。他脸上那凌乱的棕色长发看起来那么麽的柔软。不行！他妈的他在干嘛？兄弟之间是不会互相拍来拍去的！真见鬼。

Dean最终就只是看着Cas，摇摇头，慢慢退开几步远离Sammy。Sammy 。他看起来那么的平静；眼睑微微颤动着，双唇微张，轻轻地呼出几个小气泡。但是，说不定他在Dean身下会更加美丽。被Dean占有。让Dean的舌头在他的粉红色嘴唇里搅动着，不让其他任何人得到他。让他正式属于他。操他妈的，这不可以。“Cas，你得让我彻底远离他……”

“什么？”

Dean试着平复自己的声线，但根本完全做不到。“求求你。你一定要做到。”

“Dean……”Cas打量着他，似乎把整件事情全弄明白了，说道，“我……明白了。”

 

在Dean反应过来之前，他已经到了另一个旅馆房间里了，跟之前的不同。这间房里基本上漆黑一片，只有月光从稍稍拉开的窗帘洒进来。

“Cas，我是说远离，而不是就去他妈的隔壁！” Dean能感受到自己的胸口在扑通狂跳，打乱了节奏。

 

“Dean，我们已经离得很远了。我们现在在蒙大拿。”

“哦，”Dean试着在房里到处转悠看看。“嗯，干得好。”Dean站在窗前，把手放在窗台上。

两人沉默了很长一段时间后，Cas终于在背后说道：“Dean……你知道这是行不通的。你已经被感染了。”

Dean用手掌摸着自己的脸。“我知道。但至少这样能避免我去伤害他。”

“但你会伤害到自己。”

在旅馆前面展开的马路似乎就这么一直延伸下去，没有尽头。电线杆在灯光下变得朦胧，灯光照在树木上投射出一片阴影，让他感到头晕目眩。

 

但这距离只能让他更加病态，因为他恨自己看不见Sammy在做什么。他甚至不想让Cas去看看他，因为这意味着Cas能见到Sam，但他不能。然后Cas陪在Dean身边。

 

xxx

 

他肯定是在做梦，尽管他不知道实际上他怎么睡得着的，他根本就不累。

他看着梦境在眼前，如同一部放映中电影。这是另一个提示，提醒着他这里不是现实。

Sam在Impala的后座上叫着他的名字。不对，应该说是呻吟出他的名字。他的面容朦胧不清，就像是Dean隔着潮湿的雾气，半醉着看他。他从腰部开始上半身全裸，试探性地用手指抚摸着自己。他正在玩弄着自己其中一个乳头，接着似乎就这么直视着Dean。他咬着下唇，发出一声淫荡的呻吟，引诱着他上前。

“Dean……”手指从上往下滑过他的肚脐，在牛仔裤边上缓慢地打着圈。他是那么的完美。没错，这么说的确很主观，但Dean很肯定没有人会不赞同这句话。而Dean现在完全地拥有着他。看看他，嘴上挂着他哥哥的名字，美得惊心动魄。

Dean试着伸出手，却怎么也摸不到。他一定要摸到他。Sam只是嘲笑着他，不停地呻吟。如此动人的声音。他真是一个淫荡的小泼妇，而且完全没有要停下来的意思。他本身就是罪恶。他的手正在慢慢脱下内裤，在座位上扭动着。他的皮肤越来越湿润，胸口随着每次律动、每次呻吟而上下起伏不定。“Dean……”他的呼吸变粗，渐渐发出微弱的喘气声，手伸进牛仔裤里，明显地上下抽动。

Dean看不到那漂亮的阴茎，但他想看……这么的美……下坠着……把他逼到悬崖边缘……

“Dean！”是Cas的声音，有人在摇着他。

Sam消失了。眼前只剩下一个漆黑的房间，还有一个困惑地低着头看他的天使。他又到了哪里？ Sam在哪里？

他低下头，在那令人作呕的一瞬间里，他意识到手上沾湿了什么东西。他慢慢地打开手掌，看到他的手掌和五指之间沾满厚厚的白色粘液。Dean颤抖着推开Cas，冲向那破旧小浴室的马桶上紧紧抓着马桶边，直到手指发白，才慢慢抬起头。Sam。一开始什么都吐不出来。Sam。Sam在哪里？接着他感觉到自己所有的器官仿佛同时被引爆了，胆汁统统涌上喉咙。尝起来有点血的味道。Dean听到Cas呼唤他的名字，但他看不见他。他什么都看不见了。他必须回到Sam身边。

“Cas，”Dean缓了一会儿，一感到腿能支撑住自己的身体，就立刻站起来说道，“你要把我带回他身边。”他开始真正地担心起来，如果他现在不能立刻回到他弟弟身边的话，他可能会马上死掉。

“Dean……”

“快点！”Dean喊道，汗水顺着他的额头往下滴。如果这天使以为他会犹豫着要不要捅穿他那该死的喉咙的话，嗯，那是他自己活该。但随后Cas叹了一声，把两个手指伸开，点在Dean的额头上，下一秒他们又回到了苏福尔斯。房间看起来几乎一模一样，但是这间房温暖多了。而且Dean能闻到 Sam的味道，散发着一股独一无二的甜蜜的香味。他的Sammy。

他还在床上睡着，背对着Dean，他的身体舒服地放松着，肩膀结实有力。Dean立即爬上床，犹豫了一小会。他不知道自己想不想叫醒他。如果Dean太强势，Sam可能会把他推开。他想摸遍他全身每一寸肌肤。他的Sammy就躺在这里，唾手可得，而且完全没有察觉到他的存在。Dean上前想摸摸他，但还是只敢让手在Sam的肩膀正上方迟疑着，滑过着他的衬衫下的二头肌轮廓上方，滑过他的臀部上方，然后退缩。他的身后还站着一个傻子， Dean背过头从肩膀上看了他一眼警告她。

“走！”突然，他痛苦地从唇间挤出这个字。

Cas想说话，但Dean打断了他。“快走吧！”

Sam在他身边翻了个身，接着Cas不见了。终于。Dean小心翼翼地用滚烫的手指抚摸着Sam，在他光滑的胳膊上摸索着，一直摸入他的袖子边。他仍然能感觉到恶心感在胃里跳动着。

“Dean？”Sam的声音因为刚睡醒而变得沙哑低沉，他稍微移过一点，想转过身来。

Dean跟着他动了起来，以便能一直骑在Sam身上，把脸压向Sam的脸。他无法相信他在做什么。仿佛还在做梦一般。不过，这次他有痛感了。他能感觉到肚子、手指还有喉咙传来灼烧般的疼痛。因为他知道这是真的。他知道这是因为Sam，Sam就是他的饥渴。因为他根本不该想操他的弟弟，但事实是，他真的很想。他感受到那股渴望，那种需求，比任何事物都要强烈。他觉得这渴望已经深入骨髓，深入他抽搐的胃里。他的皮肤因为灼烧而变得敏感，而他只想爬上来，进入Sam。哇，想象一下？然后，他们就能永远在一起了。这真的有可能吗？

他再也无法控制住自己的身体了。就像有人在推他，玩弄他，嘲笑他。

他摇着屁股进入Sam，这让他突然一阵呼吸困难，因为整场性交实在是太荒谬了。

“Dean，你在做什么？”Sam问道，他的声音在他耳边颤抖着。

“对不起，对不起。”Dean想这么说。他妈的，他真的希望Sam听到他的话。但仿佛被一股强大的不可抗力控制着，他甚至再也不能肯定了。他咬上Sam的嘴唇，让Sam不由得发出一丝细微的呜咽声，那声音简直要把Dean杀死。他一直上下摸索，绝望地用手揉着穿过Sam的头发，一直往下摸到脖子。Dean贪婪地吮吸着Sam的嘴唇，不断地起来又吻下去，让Sam不断发出细微的呻吟。Dean庆幸Sam没有挣扎得太厉害……实际上几乎没有挣扎过。他甚至连问都没有问出口。这看起来几乎就像他……完全能理解他并接受他？

Dean的双手在Sam的肋骨上游移着，往下滑入他的衬衫里。Sam喘息着，任由Dean把指甲抠入自己皮肤，贪婪地爱抚着自己的肉体。接着Dean把Sam的衬衫拉过头顶，因为他想去看、去品尝那光滑的、奶油般甜美的肌肤。

Dean咬了Sam的肩膀，吸吮着，留下一个浅浅的牙印。神呀，他尝起来如此的美妙。他看到Sam裸露的胸膛，体内那近乎绝望的渴望无法抑制地疯长，即使Dean已经在咬着、吮吸着、亲吻着、抚摸着，他仍然无法满足。当Dean把他其中一颗乳头放在牙齿间逗弄着，用力吸咬时，Sam发出一声痛苦的呻吟。他无法自制——他真的不想伤害Sammy，但他想要得到更多。

然后他又把嘴巴移回到Sam的嘴上，又一次蹂躏着那漂亮的唇瓣， Sam把他推开瞬间，他就像是跑得太快那样，心脏快要从胸口跳出来，必须要慢下来。是的，没错。Dean推开他，直接咬向Sam的脖子，细细啃咬着，吼叫着。

“Dean……啊！”他的微弱的抗议声迷失在四周沉重的空气中， Dean听到了却没有停下来。

Dean没有说话。他已经说不出话了。这不是因为他有多后悔。他也不想这样做的。他只是无法控制自己。这又不是他的错。好吧，最后一句话的确很有争议。但是，他是希望自己能停下来的。但是那双连在他身上的手臂那么执着、不停地抓挠着，最后摸到了Sam的拳击内裤上，把它顺着滑下来。

Sam的粉红色阴茎半挺着，在大腿间抽搐，他双腿使劲并拢，不安地在床上挪动着，任由Dean死死盯着他看了不到一秒（要是再等久一点他一定会炸开的）。

“D。”Sam小声呢喃着，小时候他总是这样称呼他，但是随着时间的推移，这称呼也渐渐消失了。现在能让他再次听到，在这种场合，他颤抖着，脊柱仿佛被一小股微弱的电流流过。

Dean回过神来趴在他身上，一只手向下摸索，解开自己的牛仔裤扣子，抽出已经硬到不可思议的阴茎，上面渗着前液，然后狠狠撸着。Dean看着他们彼此的阴茎那么的靠近，鸡皮疙瘩瞬间爬过全身，他在努力聚集着足够的自制力去闭上眼睛一小会，让自己汗淋淋的脸颊靠在Sam的下巴上放松。但他的身体过于服从本能，他们的阴茎摩擦在一起，而即使现在他享受着这飞一般的美妙快感，但还是远远不够。他那空空的胃里疼痛感依然没有消失，点燃他神经的火焰依然熊熊燃烧着。

Dean粗喘着，感到呼吸困难。他把手掌滑到Sam的大腿外侧，接着轻易地把他的腿抬上来，手指沿着Sam屁股的折痕滑过。

“对不起，”他努力着再说一遍，在他把一根手指插入Sam的穴口之前。Sam发出一声软绵绵的呻吟，紧紧抓着Dean的肩膀。

Sam绕着Dean手指的部位是那么的柔软，他的温暖将他吞没，让他完全湿透。他现在只想进入他。

他在Sam还没足够松软之前就已经迫不及待地把另一个手指加进去，隐约听到Sam在喊“等一下，等一下”，他试着努力去听他那漂亮弟弟的话，意识到自己真他妈自私，只顾着索取。但即便如此，他还是停不下来了，抚摸着，亲吻Sammy的全身，他不想让Sam的味道从自己的嘴巴里消失。

Dean用手指把阴茎对准，持续地挤入Sam的洞口。他甚至没有看自己在做什么，因为他不敢。他紧紧地闭着双眼，仿佛会出现某种力量让这一切都消失——让这欲望……这股……饥饿感。

“Sammy……对不起……”他挤入他的唇瓣，好吧，他绝对已经进入了Sam的体内，因为Dean看他的眼睛时，Sam正回过头来，呜咽着回答他。他的表情既受伤又绝望，脸颊通红，眼睛溢满泪水，像是要哭出来了。

Dean往里挤入更深的时候，他们两人都屏住了呼吸，Sam的手指扣入Dean的肩膀，嘴巴靠在Dean的脖子上，低声呢喃着什么。

Dean的脑袋一片晕眩，如同一条晕头转向的狗，他用力挤入他的宝贝弟弟里面，感受到体内的每一块肌肉都在燃烧。他一开始推进得很慢，很费力，试着让自己完全进入。接着他停留了一秒，深入着Sam的最里面，感受着他那温热的内壁包围着自己，顺便让他弟弟尽量放松。Sam比他以往感受过的任何东西都更紧致，天杀的，他现在可以再去死一次了。这次还可以两个人一起去。他们会受到热烈欢迎的。

他加快了速度，因为这才是重点。感受着Sam完全包围着自己，为他而发出美妙的呻吟，蠕动着紧紧抓住他紧绷的肌肉，一想到这里，某种紧绷便从小腹传递到他的阴茎。他抽插得越来越用力，追赶着越来越饥渴的欢愉，耳边隐约传来Sam的呜咽声。

Dean把Sam乖顺的身体拉过来靠得更近，贪婪地爪着他光裸的背部，牙齿沿着锁骨往下磨吮。操，他要射了。他们全裸着面对面，汗水混杂在一起。

“Sammy，”他听到自己的声音从嘴里冒出，夹在粗重的喘息声中。“Sammy，你爱我吗？”

Sam试着稳住呼吸但实在太快了。他被Dean臀部的每一次撞击撞得说不出话来。

“嗯？”Dean继续问着，一次次鼓捣得越来越重。Sam答不上来，他根本说不出话。这让Dean的腹部又开始搅动、沸腾，他憎恨这种感觉，想让它完全消失。

“求你了，”他恳求着他的弟弟，“求求你。”

“是，Dean，是的。” Sam呼着气把话吐出来，简洁有力。

于是，Dean猛地在他弟弟温暖的体内爆发，他把一切都在粗暴的冲刺中喷涌出来。一瞬间，他停了下来，突然眼前闪过一片彻底的白。在那一刻Dean除了Sam以外的一切事物已经完全感受不到了，毕竟，还有别的什么能与他的挚爱相提并论呢。

随着高潮逐渐退却，他越发感到自我厌恶。他是那么清楚地感受到彼此冷掉的汗水，以及从他的下体流出来、并覆盖他整个下身的黏腻液体。他就这么呆在Sam的里面，直到他们起伏的胸膛渐渐平缓。他几乎用尽所有的意志力来把自己拔出，而一旦完全出来了，他就已经恨不得能马上回去。

高潮确实能有效缓解一部分压力，但显然无法减轻这让人绝望的欲念。他直直盯着Sammy，柔光透过窗口沿着他的高耸的鼻梁线倾泻下来，如瀑布一般，映照出世间上最完美的轮廓。一想到他刚刚的行为，无可名状的痛苦便要将他淹没，他不知道自己应该爬进一个洞里默默等死，还是爬回Sam身上比较好。他甚至无法再看着他。他用手臂挡住自己的双眼，向上帝祈祷能有别的人马上找到饥荒，然后废了那个狗娘养的家伙。

空气中只剩下Sam的呼吸声，响亮而沉重，仿佛永不止息。

 

xxx

 

Dean再次睁开眼睛的时候已经是白天了。从太阳狠毒得能穿透这家破旅馆的厚厚的窗帘布可以看出，大概刚过了中午没多久。他的手腕和脚踝莫名的一阵酸痛。他动了动，才意识到自己被绑着。他抬头看过去，只见手铐把他的手腕铐在床柱上，脚踝则用结实的绳子绑住。他用力想扯开束缚，地狱般的灼痛让他忍不住重重地嘶了一声。他轻轻扭开手腕，看见每个手腕上都有可怕的红色深痕，就像他已经被这样绑了很长一段时间。好吧。他深吸一口气，尽量不让自己陷入恐慌。

“喂？”他喊着，随便什么人听见也好。从他口中发出的声音沙哑得可怕。他妈的，他很饿。很口渴。他现在只想饱餐一顿，大口吃牛肉羊肉大口喝啤酒。

大概过了45分钟后，他终于听到汽车旅馆的门打开的声音。他伸长脖子，看到Sam进来，Cas紧跟在后面。

“好家伙，你们终于回来了！”他用那把嘶哑的声音说着，终于松了一口气。“发生什么事了？快把我解开。”

他们站在他的床脚，就像看着实验室小白鼠一样审视着他。“怎么了？”

Cas先开口说话，带着担忧和深思。“你还记得什么？”

“什么？你在说什么？”他说道，他弟弟在他身下蠕动着的片段猛地向他的意识袭来。不可以。

“没关系，”相比Cas，Sam的语气显得比较诚恳，他走近床边，眼睛温柔地凝视着他。“你现在感觉如何？”

“我没——”Dean不安地挪动着，听到发出肚子咕咕的叫声，“我感觉能他妈吃下一整匹马。为什么我会被绑起来呢？”

“Dean”，Cas开口道，“你的饥饿……让Sam处于一个十分危险的境地。我们必须采取必要措施来保护你们两个。”

Sam坐在床边，低着头。

让Sam处于一个十分危险的境地？哦，天呐……

“没关系的，”Sam安慰他说，“我没事。”

“Sammy……”

Sam移开视线。“饥荒死了。我们把他搞定了。”

“饥荒骑士？你没有等我自己杀了骑士？”

“你病了。你被传染了饥荒。”Sam说道，表情软了下来。

“那你呢？你不也是生病了，被感染了饥荒吗？”Dean朝Cas瞥了一眼。“我记得你的，该死的白色城堡常客。”

但是就像往常一样，Sam除了一句“不要为我担心”之外，什么也没说。

Sam伸出手，解开了手铐，Dean揉了揉自己酸痛的手腕。他甚至已经没有兴趣知道多久自己被绑了多久了。几个小时？几天？

 

当他被松绑之后，事情似乎终于告一段落了。Cas说了几句安慰话就消失了。他们一起坐在床边上，沉默了几分钟。Dean不知道该说些什么。他拼命在脑海中搜索着合适的话。也许他应该抱抱他，让他知道他是多么难过，但只要一想到Sam有可能不想让自己碰他，Dean就感到无比痛苦。

“Sammy，对不起。”这句话很轻很弱，却花了他很大力气才说得出口。“对不起……”他因为太过惭愧，没办法直视他的双眼，于是他把头埋在手心里。没错，他是在明确地告诉Sam，他记得自己所做的事情（虽然只有部分），但他更想让他知道，他已经用尽所有力气去阻止自己……这太难了。他有很多话想说，但全部都梗在他的喉咙上，说不出口。

“Dean……已经过去了。”Sam突然把手搭在他的背上，那么的温暖，让人心安。“已经过去了……我明白的。”于是，在Dean对他做出的那一切之后，他还是选择原谅了他。他还是想看到他，靠近他，抚摸他。Dean对这一切感到不可思议。

接着他听到了一句最小声的话，就像间歇般轻微，却如决议般坚定，从他的身边传出。“Dean，你知道我是爱你的，对吧？”

 Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者逼逼叨：  
> 这篇翻译是送给 @苏白离 的生贺！祝心友+塞友的受星阿离大受快乐！么么哒！  
> 还有当然少不了感谢辛勤的beta君毛毛！


End file.
